


Pocky Day

by Swishroll



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swishroll/pseuds/Swishroll
Summary: Societte didn’t understand why Yuel was avoiding her all morning.
Relationships: Societte/Yuel (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 22





	Pocky Day

_ Something's off with Yuel-chan today, _Societte thought to herself.  
  
Her best friend, usually inseparable, had been ignoring her for the entire morning without a reason. Societte can’t help but feel a twinge of loneliness when she looked beside her during breakfast and found only empty space, or when she did her dance routine and Yuel wasn’t nearby, cheering her on. She racked her head for possible reasons why Yuel was avoiding her today, but ultimately found nothing. Her longing for Yuel made her wonder just how important her best friend is in her life. _ Yuel-chan, could you tell me why? _  
  
When she finally saw Yuel during lunch, Societte had mustered all of her courage and tried to talk to her. However, the normally outspoken Erune just blushed and turned away, fidgeting with a red and white packet she held in her hands. Yuel then mumbled out a quick excuse and dashed away, packet in her hand, leaving Societte standing there bewildered, confused and slightly hurt. Nearby, Djeeta had started chuckling, holding similar packets in her hand.  
  
‘Danchou, what’s that in your hand? Yuel-chan was holding a similar one just now.’ Societte asked.  
  
‘Oh, Societte. You’re in for a big surprise. No wonder Yuel seemed so flustered all day.’ She smirked, waving the packets in her hand. ‘This contains a simple biscuit stick coated in chocolate. It’s called Pocky.’ The captain then handed Societte a pocky stick. ‘It’s good, right?’  
  
‘Mmm. It’s surprisingly delicious for such a simple treat.’ Societte agreed, licking her lips. ‘But why was Yuel-chan acting so strangely today? You seem to know something about it.’  
  
Djeeta grinned mischievously. ‘Oh, I definitely know what’s going on with Yuel, but it’s not my place to tell. You’ll see soon enough.’ She then left the mess hall, still grinning, leaving Societte with even more questions than before.

————————————————————————————————————

_Breathe, Yuel, breathe. You can’t mess this up again._  
  
Yuel stood right outside Societte’s room in the Grandcypher, Pocky in hand, her heart pounding faster and faster as she thought about what would happen next.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Yuel knocked on the door with sweaty hands, swaying slightly.  
  
‘Yuel-chan! I’m so glad to see you. Come on in!’ Societte’s face immediately brighten after seeing the dark-haired Erune, easing her nervous heart for just a little bit.  
  
‘Hey, Socie. Sorry that I’ve been ignoring ya all mornin’. I—ah—had somethin’ important to do.’ Yuel said nervously, shutting the door behind her.  
  
_Well that was pathetic. She’ll never agree to do this with me now._  
  
Societte hugged Yuel quickly, giving her a warm smile. ‘It’s fine, as long as you’re here with me now.’  
  
It was then Yuel noticed how utterly alone they were. Her heart started beating faster again until that’s all she could concentrate on. Sweat started to form on her brow.  
  
‘I, er...’ Yuel muttered, her mind going blank. _What was I doing here again? Oh right, I was trying to play the Pocky game with Socie._  
  
‘What’s the matter, Yuel-chan? It’s unlike you to be so flustered.’  
  
‘Erm, it’s nothin’. I’m totally fine.’ Hands shaking, Yuel gingerly opened the Pocky packet, nearly dropping it in the process.  
  
‘Ah, that's a pocky stick! Danchou gave me one after you left. I enjoyed it quite a bit.’ Societte said, smiling faintly.  
  
‘Well, I’m glad ya like it so much, because I wanna teach ya how to play a game with it.’ Yuel said, her usual confidence returning to her voice.  
  
‘And what is that?’  
  
‘Like this.’ Yuel inserted a Pocky stick into Societte’s mouth, chomping huge chunks out of it, her face getting nearer to the blue-haired Erune’s.  
  
‘Ah! Yuel-chan, what are you doing!’ Societte yelped, instinctively jerking away and bit down on her end of the stick, breaking it into two.  
  
‘Haha, then ya lose the game, Socie~.’ Yuel said in a singsong voice, trying to hide the disappointment she felt. _Why am I so disappointed?_  
  
‘Is that so...’ Societte said pensively.

Without warning, Societte suddenly thrust a Pocky stick into Yuel’s mouth, then slowly started nibbling at her end of the stick. Yuel can’t help but focus on Societte’s sky blue eyes, them growing larger and more beautiful as they inched their way into Yuel’s heart.  
  
‘Are we really doing this, Yuel-chan?’ Societte mumbled hopefully. Her lips stopped millimetres from Yuel’s own, a single bite of Pocky separating them.  
  
At that moment, Yuel wanted nothing more but to kiss those beautiful, red lips.  
  
Yuel bit into the last piece of pocky, closing the gap between them.

Societte’s lips were stiff and rigid at first, but as Yuel relaxed into the kiss and led her partner on, the former slowly returned it, deepening the kiss with as much passion as she put in her foxflame dances. Yuel carried on, relishing at the heavenly chocolate taste of Societte’s lips, hands finding their way to Societte’s silky blue hair as she stroked them gently, crimson eyes staring longingly into azure ones that seemed to be saying _ I want more _ . She felt impossibly happy and blissful, to the point where words cannot conviene how ecstatic she was. As she closed her eyes, her mind wanders, shifting through shared memories, but ultimately her thoughts always return to Societte.  
  
_ This can’t be really happening. It must be a dream, isn’t it? But she seems so real, it could possibly be reality. _  
  
Yuel wouldn’t be surprised if they were literally engulfed in their foxflames during that kiss, reds and blues mingling together in their passionate embrace.  
  
Then Societte pulled away, face flushed and gasping. It was then Yuel noticed that she too had long since run out of breath, and was breathing heavily herself. She felt lightheaded; everything in the room seems to be swaying, but there was no denying the giddiness and bliss she felt even after it was over. She leaned over to Societte, stroking her tail, and soon felt soft, cool hands rubbing circles onto her back. Neither of them dared to utter a single word.

After a long while, Societte sighed, a dreamy smile on her face. ‘Well, that was something. I...kind of liked it though. It felt so...right.’

‘Ya know, I’ve been wanting to do that ages ago,’ Yuel purred, her head resting on Societte’s shoulders. ‘I can’t believe it took me so long.’  
  
Societte’s smile was brighter than a thousand suns. ‘To be honest, the thought of kissing you had crossed my mind multiple times, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it as I was afraid that it would destroy our friendship. But now...’  
  
Yuel winked at her childhood friend, causing the latter to blush. ‘Well, if ya enjoyed it so much...shall we do it again?’  
  
Societte’s face turned even redder, which in Yuel’s opinion made her more alluring than before, if that was possible. ‘Well, um... I wouldn’t object to that. But this time, I’m getting the chocolate end of the stick.’  
  
————————————————————————————————————  
  
‘Oh my God. They...they really did it.’  
  
Kou averted his eyes from the small glass window that he peered in, shocked at what he saw. The boy slowly sank into a sitting position, burying his face into his hands, desperately trying to erase the disturbing image from his mind.  
  
He never thought that simply checking on a weirdly-behaving Yuel would lead to...this happening.  
  
_How in the world could I ever see them the same way after this?_ _I’m permanently scarred now._

Kou was still trying to purge himself of the memory when he felt small hands on his shoulders, shaking him.  
  
‘Hey Bro Kou, you feelin’ alright? You look kind of pale.’ You’s familiar voice rang out.  
  
‘I...don’t know anymore.’ Kou said flatly, eyes devoid of emotion.  
  
‘Sorry to hear that. Want some Pocky? Danchou’s been distributing them left and right today. Not sure why.’ You said, handing Kou a pocky stick.  
  
‘POCKY? Ah, uh, no can do. Thanks anyway.’ Kou literally jumped and bolted out, his body shaking as he ran.

‘Huh. Weird. What’s going on with him?’ You wondered aloud. ‘Maybe Yuel and Societte knows somethin’ about it.’  
  
Seeing that the door was unlocked, the young Erune then proceeded to push the door open.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for making them suffer :p


End file.
